Give and Take
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: * On Hold* Kara is an accomplished Dominant, when she agrees to take over the training of two new male Subs in addition to the female Sub she already has, will the men be her greatest accomplishments or her biggest downfalls? Randy Orton only appears briefly.
1. Interesting Night at the Club

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, nor do I own their WWE characters. This is purely fiction and the only thing I do own is my original characters. Please don't sue me, lol!**_

She lounged on one of the love seats that were located along the sides of the club. Watching the regulars come and go, it was unusual to see new people here. Occasionally it happened that someone wandered in thinking it was a regular night club, but once they really noticed what was happening there; most ran for the door. The scene wasn't for everyone; most misunderstood the small nuances that made it appealing to the people involved. She had received her fair share of judgmental looks and whispers, she simply didn't care. She had been in the lifestyle since she was 18, working her way through her training and finally learning how to train others herself. She liked to think she was a good teacher, no one had ever complained. She had her set of rules and she stuck to them; it was that simple. Kara's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp inhale of breath from the young woman on the floor at her feet. Kara gave the woman a sharp glance; warning her about making noise. The woman quickly bowed her head with her eyes on the ground. Kara looked towards the door and immediately noticed the two large men. _Now they are new!_ She thought to herself admiring them each individually. The first man was tall and muscular with long black hair that went down over his shoulders. The second man was just a bit shorter than the first, but just as muscular with extremely short dark hair. Both men had tattoos on their arms. Kara definitely would have noticed these two before if they had come in! The man who led them into the club was not new however. Randy Orton was a regular in the club, and as far as Kara was concerned a detriment to the lifestyle. He fancied himself a dominant, a master; but he was a half-wit who as far as Kara could see couldn't train himself out of a paper bag if he needed to. Randy was one of those people who become dominant because they feel inferior on the inside and couldn't hack being a submissive first; a horrible way to start. Kara had been trained as a submissive first; it made her a better dominant, because she knew what it was like to be a sub and understood perfectly the other side of everything she did. She found herself silently praying that these two amazing men did not belong to Randy. _What a complete waste!_ She took a deep breath as she spotted Randy making his way over to her, followed by the two men.

"Kara, don't you look lovely tonight! I figured I would find you here." Randy gave an insincere smile and used his hand to lift her sub's head up. "Now you are a beautiful sub! Very well trained I see. Not that I would expect any less from my dear friend Kara." He let go of the girl's face and grinned. He knew it was disrespectful and insulting to put his hands on another Dom's submissive without permission first.

"Randy. Kindly do not touch Alyssa again without asking! As for your comment; of course Alyssa is well trained, I trained her. What can I do for you? Looking to be re-trained are you?" Kara smirked at the obvious slight she had thrown at him. She could tell he was pissed; the anger was practically rolling off him in waves.

"No. I am trained just fine! Perhaps I shouldn't make you my offer after all. I'm sure there are plenty of Doms here who would jump at the opportunity." Randy sputtered.

"Get to the point Randy, I'm getting bored." Kara snipped back and shot him an annoyed glance.

"I have these two subs, got them from another Dom. They are very difficult and with my other subs, I just don't have the time to properly 'break' them. I was going to see if you were interested." Randy nodded in the two males' direction.

Kara hated the term "Break", it denoted cruelty and unnecessary punishment. To her, a good Dom could train a sub to do things because they wanted to do them, but also because they knew it brought their Dom pleasure. A broken sub was just an empty shell of a submissive, hardly a challenge worth working on. She had no doubt that Randy "broke" all his subs and it made her skin crawl. They were fine looking men; she knew she could train them with very little issue. She could even see them both going on to being very strong Dom's if they chose to. _Alyssa is well ahead of her training, what would be the harm in taking in two more subs. It could be interesting._ "Alright Randy, what do you want for them?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I truly just don't have the time for them. If you want them, they are yours." Randy looked at her awaiting a response.

Kara cringed. _God you are such a clueless asshole!_ "I am happy to take over their training if _they_ are agreeable to me doing so." Kara's rule number one: Never train a submissive who doesn't choose to be with you. Submissives weren't slaves or animals; you never just took them and forced them to like it. Clearly a lesson Randy had never learned, which might explain why his submissives always seemed to give him so much trouble. Kara stood up off the loveseat and walked over to the two men. _They were massive!_ "My name is Kara; you may address me as Mistress if you choose to take my offer of training with me." She made sure to make eye contact with each of them individually and offered them a smile. She watched as both men silently nodded their agreement to the deal. _I'm not surprised. Anyone would be better than who you have been with!_ "Thank you Randy, I believe we are done here. By the way, isn't that one of your subs over there near the bar rubbing all over Simon?" Kara grinned.

"Son of a Bitch!" Randy stormed off towards his wayward sub, muttering out loud all the way.

Kara could barely contain her chuckle. "Well, let's start with names." She moved over to the taller male. "And what would your name be?" She gave him a good look over as she waited for her answer. He was easily a foot taller than she was. She smiled as he went down to his knees and looked at the floor in front of her.

"My name is Roman, Mistress. Thank you for offering to take over my training." Roman had worked hard in his training with his original Dom. Learning the very basics at least, but had admittedly slacked in his skills with Randy; mostly because he hated Randy. Even though he had not made eye contact with this new Dom yet, already he felt more at ease.

"You are very welcome Roman, and nice to see you have at least some basics to build on." Kara moved over to the second man. "And what is your name?" Again she looked the man over and waited for his answer. He was slightly taller than her, but easily was stronger than her; both men were. He also went to his knees and looked down at the floor.

"My name is David, Mistress. I also would like to thank you for taking over my training from that little piss-ant." David had started with the same Dom as Roman, and like Roman he had been given to Randy. He had learned the basics, but refused to use anything he had learned with Randy. In fact, he had been disobedient any chance he had gotten. It also meant he received a lot of punishment in return. This Kara seemed different, but he would see how things played out.

"You are very welcome also David, I see you also have some basics to build on." She leaned down to his ear. "This one time I will ignore the angry outburst, but only because he truly is, as you put it, a piss-ant. However, in the future, that will not be ignored or tolerated. Do you understand David?" Kara made it very clear she was speaking to him, but made sure Roman also heard it.

"Yes Mistress, I understand." Dave responded.

Kara smiled; this was going well so far, now all that they needed to iron out were the logistics of things. As with all of her training, Kara had learned a great deal about Dom/Sub relationships and the importance of making sure every party involved understood clearly what was expected. Kara preferred written contracts. People were less likely to challenge things, when they could be shown on paper that they had agreed to them. The contracts also protected her legally should there ever be a falling out. "I prefer to do my training in my home. Generally, my subs live in my home with me; however, I am sure we can come to an alternate arrangement if that does not work for either of you. You both can stand now." Kara went back to the love seat and sat down. "This is Alyssa, she is also my sub. If you have questions about how I train my subs and I am not available to ask, you may ask her. If everything so far sounds reasonable, I suggest we all return to my home and the three of us work out the appropriate contracts." She watched as both men nodded their agreement. She finished her drink and led the group of subs out to her vehicle.


	2. Kara's Story

Kara's house was huge; thanks to the generosity of her former dominant she never wanted for anything. They had a bond that went beyond the normal Dom/Sub relationship; despite the age difference, Kara had fallen in love with Derek. He had fallen in love with Kara as well. It wasn't unheard of, when two people are so close and trust each other so much, it was easy to see it happening. Derek was 30 when he met Kara, who at the time was 18. She had been orphaned at the age of 7 and had witnessed the horrors of the foster care system first hand. She hadn't been lucky enough to end up in a decent foster home. By the age of 17, she had herself legally emancipated, unfortunately, which also left her to fend for herself. She worked a low paying job and still managed to get her high school diploma. She had wanted to go to college, but had no way of paying for it. Kara accepted a job as a secretary, which allowed her to pay for an apartment the size of a closet and keep some food on her table. She accepted any extra work she could get her hands on, and volunteered for any overtime that was offered. Besides making herself a very valuable employee, it also got her noticed.

Derek Andrews was an investment banker by the time he was 27. At the age of 30 he was a partner in the investment firm he worked for and was ranked in the top 10 wealthiest people in New York City. He worked hard, sometimes putting in crazy hours in. He did not want anyone being able to say that he was only so successful because his father had gotten him his job. Derek had little time for romantic involvements, not that he wanted one anyways. He did find time for his flings and always made time for training submissives. He was dominant, but what really turned him on was introducing it to new people and helping them open their minds. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful 18 year old secretary the firm had hired. He swore she worked as much as he did. There was just something about her; something seemed broken or missing in her. He spotted it in her eyes when others weren't around to notice. Derek wasn't sure why, but he truly believed he could help her. He didn't even know her name, and yet, he felt protectiveness about her that he had never felt towards anyone else. He started digging into her personal information, watching her from distance. Even going so far as to follow her home at night to make sure she got there safely. He at some point convinced the apartment manager that he was her boyfriend and he had been asked to bring her something, but had forgotten his key. It killed him to see how she was living. No wonder she always looked exhausted and didn't take care of herself the way she should. Finally he made a decision, more of a plan really. He convinced the firm that with all the work he was bringing in, he needed a personal assistant. He demanded he personally get to hire for the position, and argued with them for an impressive salary.

Kara was shocked one day to find an e-mail from the Human Resource Department in her Inbox. She couldn't think of a single thing she had done wrong to require a visit to their office. She needed this job, depended on it! She made her way down to the office for the meeting. She nearly fell out of her chair when the woman told her she had been personally selected to be Mr. Andrew's personal assistant, and nearly had a heart attack when she signed the contract that listed her new salary. She started the following Monday. Months went by and Kara had struck up a rather amusing friendship with Derek. She was constantly on him about working so much and he returned the favor by nagging her about making sure she ate, or took days off to relax. Six months into working with him, he invited her to his house for dinner. It was the night that changed her life.

Derek invited her to dinner at his home. It was time to offer her something bigger, a chance to find herself and fix that broken part. He knew there was always the possibility she would reject his offer. He hoped she wouldn't. She didn't reject him. This did not mean she accepted without a lot of questions. Their contract was insanely loose. She could walk away anytime with no fear of retribution. She could request a re-negotiation of the terms of the contract at any point she felt she needed to. All she needed to do was agree to be open-minded and learn from him. Three years later she was still there. He had given up all of his other subs, just to be with her. He loved Kara. A year later he got devastating news. Cancer.

Kara cried for days when Derek told her he was sick. She knew she could take care of herself, he had taught her how, just didn't want to. She did everything she could for him. Took care of him as he got more ill, He was dying and they both knew it. Without her knowing, he made sure that everything would go to her; His money, the house, everything. She would never need anything. In January of the next year, Derek passed. Kara was devastated, she hit every single stage of grief there was. One day as she was looking around the house, she came across a letter from Derek. It reminded her how strong she was, how far she had come and most of all encouraged her to help others learn what she had. After a few more days of mourning, Kara came out swinging. She had her first training sub within the month.


	3. Sign, Sealed, Delivered You're Mine

Kara pulled the car into the driveway of her home; the ride there was very quiet. The three subs were being very obedient, though she would swear she had caught Alyssa sneaking quick glances at the two men. Kara wouldn't punish her for that; this after all would be a transition period for the three of them to get to know one another. She got out of her seat and made sure the three had fallen in line behind her before moving towards the house. She led the group into the dining room. "David, Roman; you may have a seat at the table. Alyssa, please go to the study and bring me back two of the contracts." Alyssa wasted no time leaving to go to the study. "I have all subs I am training sign contracts. The contract lay out everything I expect from you and also everything you can expect from me. I do not believe in surprising my subs and I also do not believe in making them do anything they don't feel comfortable doing. Read over the contract carefully before signing it. If there is anything in there you don't feel is appropriate for you, please let me know, we will work to come to a mutual solution. Also, if there is something not in the contract you want to learn or do, let me know. I am happy to add whatever you feel is lacking. I am patient; I will allow a certain learning curve for each of you. However, if you fail to follow the contract after that learning curve is over, I will terminate your training with me. If at any time you do not feel that I am the right Dom for you, you may come to me and ask to terminate your training. I do not punish for the fun of doing it, if I determine you need punishment it is because you have broken a rule; it is that simple." Alyssa re-entered the room handing the documents to Kara before kneeling beside her chair. Kara watched with interest as the two men combed through the contract.

"Excuse me Mistress, may I ask why there is no sexual play in the contract?" Roman asked politely.

"Yes you may. I find some only wish to learn the non-sexual side of the sub/dom relationship. This is fine, especially when most don't understand that the sexual side doesn't always involve the act of sex. If you would like that to be part of your training, we can explore that." Kara answered. "I will need to know what your limits are, things you absolutely will not do."

"Thank you, Mistress. My only limit is other men, Mistress. Otherwise, I am yours to teach." This side of things would be new to Roman, he had only had male Doms, and so exploring that very erotic side of the lifestyle was not an option. Now, the opportunity was open to him and he intended to take it. This new Mistress was attractive from the few glances he had gotten of her, and she definitely smelled good. Now that he had cleared that one thing up, he took the pen and signed his name to the contract. It was going to be exciting to be with someone who took things more seriously than Randy ever did.

Dave finished looking over the contract. "Mistress, I believe I would also like to learn the sexual side of the lifestyle. I also would not be with another man, but will try to be open to all rest; if you are willing to teach me as well."

"As I said, I am happy to teach my subs whatever they wish to learn. If you would also like to learn, I will guide you through it." She watched as he signed his name to the paper. "I take it since there were no complaints about the contract otherwise; you both are fine with staying in my home?" Both men nodded their agreement. "Very well, I will have Randy send your things here. Let me show you each your room and then I'd like to spend a little time with each of you alone." Kara glanced over to Alyssa. "You may stand now. You did very well tonight, I'm very proud of the improvement from our last visit to the club." She stroked Alyssa's cheek, which produced the lovely blush Kara always enjoyed. "For doing so well this evening, you may have free roam of the house and enjoy the rest of the evening however you wish." She smiled at the young woman.

"Oh! Thank you Mistress!" Alyssa glowed at the praise. "May I be dismissed now Mistress?"

"Of course, you are dismissed Alyssa." Kara watched as the young blonde walked off happily. She knew how much Alyssa enjoyed her praise. She tried to give it whenever possible and in return, she got to watch Alyssa become a more confident, happy girl. Kara smiled. "Alright gentleman, follow me please." She walked to one wing of the house. "This wing of the house is for the subs. You are welcome at any time to wander this wing of the house. This room here is Alyssa's. Roman, this room will be yours. David, the one across the hall will be yours. At the end of the hall on the right there is a work-out room, including a steam room. At the end of the hall to the left is a common living room for the three of you. All of your rooms have private bathrooms. Unless you are given permission to do so, you are not to cross into the rest of the house. I will invite you to meals in the dining room. For your training, I will either invite you to my wing of the house or come to you. Either way, when I decide to work with you, I expect you will be ready to do so, any questions?" Both men shook their head no. "Wonderful. Feel free to get settled. In a while I'll have a member of the staff bring you each to me one at a time." Kara smiled before walking away.

_**Author's Note: Feel free to review, I'm always interested in constructive feedback. Hope everyone is enjoying so far!**_


	4. Roman

Kara wanted to make sure they both had time to adjust to their new living arrangements before jumping right in with them. It also gave her time to decide which one of them she wanted to spend time with first. Honestly, it was a hard decision. Both were ridiculously attractive, and now both of them expressed interest in a sexual aspect. She wondered if that had more to do with the fact both of their former Doms had been male, or if it was just that they found her attractive. It didn't really matter and Kara knew she needed to remember that. She had to admit though; the thought of doing anything sexual with either of the men was an exciting one. She released a slow, deep breath and got herself back in check. She called for Dalton to come in. Dalton had been her first male sub ever. His former military and police training came in handy to when she decided she really should have some kind of personal security. She hired Dalton to take care of that for her. He didn't call her Mistress anymore, though sometimes if he was having an off day, he would slip and it would come out. He had been having a few of those lately. His divorce was really wearing on him. He knocked on her door before walking in. "You called Mis…I mean Kara?" He sighed. "Sorry, it was a long night."

"Dalton Kneel!" Kara ordered forcefully. She watched as his head shot to attention and without even blinking he assumed the kneeling position, his head down. Kara walked over to him and lifted his head up. "Dalton, never forget who you are and how fair you've come. You were a doormat when you came here to me. You had all this leadership ability and you let her beat you that right out of you. I helped you find that again. Don't allow her to take that from you again, or I will punish the hell out of you!" At this point Kara had started chuckling at the thought; she ruffled his hair a bit. "Stand up; you're not my sub anymore, Geez." Kara offered her hand to help him back up.

"Thanks Kara guessed I needed that." He grinned. "Alright, what did you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to the room next to Alyssa's and bring me the new sub Roman, please."

"Do you want me to bring him here or to the training room?" Dalton had gotten to experience both areas first hand and actually was thankful for those experiences now.

"This is their first night here; I think our first meeting should be in here. Thank you Dalton." Kara walked back towards her vanity and waited. Moments later a knock came at the door. "Enter please." Kara responded. She did not turn around to watch Roman enter the room, but she heard the door shut behind him and heard the rustle of his clothes as he went down to the kneeling position. Kara smiled to herself and turned around. "You may stand now." She watched as he silently stood, but still kept his eyes on the floor. _Very well done! _"Please, have a seat Roman and you have permission to look at me now." Kara settled in an armchair across from the one he sat in. She smiled as he looked her in the eye for the first time. "It's been an interesting evening for you so far I imagine. Are you doing ok here so far?" He sat looking at her for a moment. "You may speak freely Roman."

"Yes Mistress, it has been an interesting night. I am settling in just fine, the rooms are more than I expected. I'm just happy to not be Randy's sub anymore. I am hoping to learn a lot more from you." Roman found himself distracted looking at Kara for the first time. "I just hope to please you, Mistress." He just flashed the most amazing smile.

"I'm sure we will get along quite well. So tell me what made you decide to start your training as a sub Roman?" Kara admired him from her chair.

"I was a football player; I was even close to being a professional football player. I ended up blowing out my knee during a game and I couldn't play anymore. I lost my confidence after that. A friend of mine was in the lifestyle and it seemed to help him, so I thought it might help me find myself again." Roman looked over at her.

"Has it helped you so far, Roman? It can help; I've seen it personally help people." Kara thought of Dalton and a few others of her former subs. It was one thing she loved, watching her subs take back their lives and gain the self-confidence back.

"I think so, well that is until working with Randy. I think that put me back a few steps, if I am being honest about it." Roman knew enough to know that honesty with your Dom was a far better way to go than lying.

"That's good, I expect you to be honest with me. Lying is something punishable; it doesn't do either of us any good. Let me ask you this; you want to explore the sexual side of being a sub. Is that because you finally have a female Dom or is it because you find me sexually attractive?" Kara grinned, knowing it was a charged question. A good sub would answer honestly and accept whatever the outcome of that answer was. A bad sub would think too much about it and try to give the Dom an answer he or she thought they wanted to hear.

"Both reasons; you are the first female Dom I've been with so I haven't wanted to learn that side of things before now. I also think you are incredibly sexy." He looked right into her eyes as he answered, and smiled.

"Stand up and undress for me Roman!" Kara flipped her internal switch and took on the role as Dom. She wondered if he was surprised she might be starting this early. She was a little surprised to be starting so early, but Kara wanted to know what she was working with. She continued to sit in her chair and admire as Roman stood up and stripped bare. He stood unashamed looking at her. She liked his confidence, very much. Kara stood up and walked very close to him, walking around to admire all of him. Stopping behind him, she stood still; letting the anticipation build. That was a big turn on for her, making a sub wait, making them wonder what she was going to do and when. She finally put a hand on each of his shoulders. He sucked a breath in as he felt the contact on his skin. "Now…Now…Stay Very Still!" Kara grinned to herself. She ran her hands down his muscular back, then back up to his shoulders. She ran her hands down his arms. Kara leaned in closer to him, head near his shoulder. "You are very impressive! Staying so still to, very disciplined." Kara ran a single finger around to his front side. "Mmmm….Yes, I think I'll enjoy very much dominating you Roman. I hope you're ready!" Kara smiled. "You may get dressed, you're dismissed." Kara turned her back to him and pretended he wasn't there.

"Thank you Mistress." Roman re-dressed and left the room. As soon as he was on the other side of the door, he let out a shaky breath. It had taken all the will power he had in him to stay still as she ran her hands over him, it had been so intense. This was definitely where he belonged. He was so shaken by the experience he didn't hear Dalton approach.

"I remember that look!" Dalton chuckled. "She is something else entirely! Trust me when I tell you she is going to push every limit you have until you think you're going to crack! If you can stick with it; you will come out the other side a better man! Now, let's get you back to the sub wing before she catches you still hanging around out here. You don't want to start out on the bad side!" Dalton gave Roman a slap on the shoulder and led him back to his room. "Oh! One more thing; sleep up! The fun starts tomorrow!" Dalton just strolled away with a grin, waiting to get the next call from her.


	5. Alyssa

"Pssst…" Dalton heard the noise as he was headed past the master living room. As he turned his head to see where it came from, he spotted Alyssa with her head popped over the top of the couch, giving him a goofy grin. "Hi Dalton," she waved and motioned him over. "Whatcha doin'?" Dalton walked over and smiled at the petite blonde. She had been here at the house for almost 2 years now. Dalton liked her…well, liked her the way a big brother might anyways. She was very sweet, and he knew she tried very hard. She had made some progress since her training started, but sometimes it was "two steps forward, three steps back" with her. He knew Kara got frustrated at her often, yet couldn't seem to give up on her. Dalton had listened to Kara vent about Alyssa many times. God Bless Alyssa, sometimes the girl was in her own little world. Obviously, if she was in the main part of the house, the trip to the club must have gone much better than the last trip.

Two months ago, Kara had decided to take Alyssa to the club. The secret hope was that if she saw the way other subs behaved, Alyssa might finally be able to make it all click. It didn't work that way at all. The first disaster happened when Alyssa went to kneel at Kara's feet. She somehow got her foot caught on one of the small, circular glass tables and as she knelt, the table came down with her. Broken glass everywhere, not to mention the addition of the cost of replacing it to Kara's bill. The second disaster came as Alyssa went to get a drink for Kara; she got distracted by a man at the bar, started flirting with him and got caught by Kara. The final straw for Kara had been Alyssa throwing a glass of water at another Dom because he had made a rude remark about her. When they had returned from the club Alyssa made a quick B-line right for her room, followed into the house by Kara. Dalton had never seen Kara SO angry in the years that he had known her. Alyssa was disciplined for 3 weeks straight after that.

"So…the club trip went well?" Dalton asked the girl with the hint of a smile. Dalton had known after the initial club trip that Kara was seriously thinking of terminating Alyssa's training. He also knew just how badly Alyssa needed to be here. Alyssa had been horribly abused growing up; she had ended up at the house because Dalton had saved her life. Dalton had been out for a walk one day and saw a young lady climb over the railing of a bridge. He ran to the bridge and managed to grab her before she jumped. As soon as he had pulled her back over the side, she just wept and begged him to let her jump. Dalton brought her back to the house and convinced Kara to help her. Not wanting her to end up back out on the bridge after failing her training, Dalton took it upon himself to personally work with her on her skills. Dalton would swear that it was a big secret, but Kara knew all about it and just never said a word. Kara figured it was good for Dalton to be focused on something other than the divorce; besides, she had never discharged a sub and she didn't want Alyssa to be the first.

"Oh…it did! Much better, Mistress was so pleased. Thank you so much Dalton. I only made one little gasp when the two new subs walked through the club, but I quickly corrected myself and I even managed to behave when Randy touched my face. Mistress even said I did well. I'm going to do it Dalton; I'm going to finish training. I'm determined now, and you helped me so much!" She gave Dalton a quick hug. "So you must be bringing the new subs to Mistress tonight?"

"Yes, Alyssa, I am. She wanted to meet with both of them separately so that she could see where their issues were. I'm waiting for her to call for the second one now. I'm glad things went better for you today. I'm much happier when I see you being rewarded, than I am bringing you back so you can be punished. So you remembered what I told you about being aware of your surroundings and paying attention to body language?" Dalton took a seat on the couch next to the young sub and was surprised when she suddenly laid across the couch with her head in his lap looking up at him.

"Yes, I remembered all of that; you were right, you really can tell what mood Mistress is in by her body language! When I gasped at the two new subs, I thought for sure I was going to be punished. So I just put my head down quick and stayed very quiet. I knew Mistress was giving me a look, but I just kept looking down and out of the corner of my eye, I could she her relax. I knew it would be ok then." Alyssa was animated as she spoke and was very excited that she hadn't screwed up like the last time. She knew it all was because of Dalton. Alyssa really liked Dalton, a lot! Way more than she probably should; if Mistress found out, she probably would be in punishment for a year! He saved her life. He had been her hero too many times to count now. She smiled and looked up at him from her position in his lap. "I love your eyes, Dalton."

"Thank you Alyssa, that's sweet. You know you should probably head for bed and get some rest. Kara could decide to work with you tomorrow, even work with you and the new subs. You don't want to be half asleep if she calls for you." He took a moment to swipe at some blonde hair that was in her face and smiled at the girl. _Just a big brother….Just a big brother….Aw Hell….I'm in so much trouble with this girl if Kara finds out….I definitely need to stay in control!_ Dalton blew out a breath and gently moved the girl off his lap. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room before Kara calls me for the other sub. I really am glad things went well tonight, Alyssa. I know you can do this." He could only grin as she popped up off the couch and bounced behind him to her room. "Good night Alyssa, sleep well." He was just watching her close her door when his cell went off. "No problem, I'll get him now Kara. Bye." He hung up the phone and knocked on David's door.


	6. David

It was around midnight when Kara called Dalton to bring David to her room. She had told them to be ready at any time, and she was especially aware that unlike Roman, David would be more of a challenge. Randy had apparently aggravated David to the point that he now had a very bad anger and control issue. Not impossible to fix, but it would take some work. Kara was already in her negligée and lounging on her bed when Dalton knocked and showed David in. David didn't look particularly pleased, but she could tell he was at least attempting to control it. "Thank you Dalton." Dalton nodded and shut the door behind him. She looked at David from the bed. "Please, join me; sit on the bottom of the bed." She patted the mattress like one might if they were calling a dog, or a cat.

"Yes, Mistress." He walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed, trying very hard not to look at the young woman wearing barely anything in front of him. He was tired, being around Randy had been tiring, working so hard not to be in trouble all the time had been tiring. It hadn't been that way with his first Dom. Now she was calling for him at midnight after he had just managed to fall asleep. This could be a challenge for him.

"First, you may look at me. Secondly, you may talk freely. Think of this as a "getting to know you" meeting. What made you decide to become a sub David?" Kara was struck by the deep brown eyes which finally made eye contact with her. His eyes screamed that he was angry, even if the rest of his body was relaxed. They also looked tired. She could read the body language which told her he was trying to choose his words carefully and based on his earlier outburst, it was probably a good idea.

"Thank you Mistress. I use to be a bouncer in D.C., loved doing it. No one wanted to mess with me because I was a big guy, I lift weights. One night this guy got out of hand, it took me and three of my friends to get him out of the club and once we got him to the street there was a fight. I got out of hand, punched him a few too many times and he ended up in the hospital. I was charged with assault, but got probation. I was lucky though, I almost killed that guy. I decided I needed to find something that might help with my control issues. I met my first Dom and it just kind of clicked. I'm not a self-help group type person. Look, my first Dom and I worked well together. Randy was an ass and I hated every second of being with him; he just refused until now to terminate training. I don't know you, I'm sure you're fine and I'm going to give it an honest shot. Right now, I'm just still too close to the shit with Randy. I'm sorry if I seem defensive."

"Well, thank you for the honesty. I have worked with subs before who have come out of a less than perfect situation. Give me a chance, if it's not for you, I'll gladly terminate the training. The anger stuff we'll need to work on, you now represent me and I won't have any of my subs causing issues or having outbursts. So understand, as much as I empathize with your previous situation, I will not tolerate attitude and there will be punishment for that. Please stand up and undress for me."

"Of course, Mistress" Dave stood up and stripped down. Still slightly agitated, but better than when he walked in. Part of him wanted to strike a little pose or something, since she was having him stand here naked. She had made herself pretty clear though, so he decided not to rock the boat. He looked back at her. She was stunning in that lingerie, showing off skin. He got interested when she started circling him like a lioness circling prey. She certainly was looking him over carefully. He nearly hit the ceiling when hand went around his waist.

"Startle you?" Kara chuckled. "I noticed you looking me over. What do you think about what you see?" Another one of those tricky questions she loved to ask subs. Though, she was almost certain she'd get a completely honest answer out of him. She couldn't help but run her hand down to his left thigh. She watched him swallow hard.

"Yes Mistress, I wasn't expecting the touch. I think you are very sexy Mistress, especially in that outfit. If we were not in the roles we were, I would have you in that bed right now and be inside you." Dave said while staring her right in the eyes. She never even blinked, just smiled and looked him in the eyes right back.

"Love it!" Kara chuckled. "I knew you were just going to say whatever you wanted and not hold back. I can appreciate that in a person. If we can get you past the attitude and your control issues, I think you'd not only make a very good sub, but quite possibly could train and become a very good Dom! You look exhausted; you may get dressed and be dismissed. Get some sleep David."

"Thank you Mistress, I will try." Dave started putting his clothes back on and silently left the room. Dalton was waiting in the hallway for him. As they walked Dave decided to see if Dalton was able to talk with him. "Am I allowed to ask you questions? Or does my Mistress need to allow me permission to do that?" He turned his head to look at the man, who had to be about the same age as Roman and himself.

"You can ask me whatever you'd like. Whether I choose to answer the questions or not, well that is purely up to me." Dalton smirked. "What do you want to know?"

"What is her deal exactly? She says she helps her subs, but what exactly does she get out of it?" Dave stopped walking to talk to Dalton.

"Kara was given a gift by someone; his dying wish was that she give that gift to other people. That's what she does. Now, do you and your friend deserve that gift? Fuck if I know, and it's not my job to decide that. My best piece of advice, take what she's offering; learn what she's going to teach you. If you aren't a better person on the other side, then you aren't any worse off than when you got here." Dalton led David back to his room and headed off to his own.

Kara slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. "Ok, so I wasn't sure why you sent me Dalton at first, but now I know he needed the help. I definitely had no idea why you sent me Alyssa! God knows she's been a challenge; but then I realized you sent her here not for me, but for Dalton. Good job on that by the way; She gives him what he needs to center himself. Now you've sent me Roman and David. I suppose you're just going to be up there chuckling while I try to figure these two out aren't you? A clue every once in a while wouldn't ruin things you know. Then again, what was it you always said? 'If you already knew the reason for the journey, why would you take it?' I get it, so here's to another journey!" Kara managed to drift off to sleep with a smile. She often smiled after talking to Derek; she liked to think he could still hear her.


	7. An Opportunity

At 8 the next morning Roman and Dave were awoken for breakfast. Once they quickly showered and dressed they walked with an unnamed staff member to the dining room. Alyssa and Dalton were already there and talking. "Good Morning!" Alyssa cheerfully greeted the two of them. "Did you both sleep well?" She looked a lot more casual than she had last night in club.

"I slept very well thank you, ummm…Alyssa right?" Roman responded. He looked around the table and noticed right away that Kara wasn't there and there was no place set for her. "Mistress said we could ask you questions, is that right?"

"Oh yes! Ask me any questions you have. Since I'm the sub who has been here the longest, I'm allowed to provide any information you might want to know, or just be a listening ear if you need to talk; and yes, my name is Alyssa. Now you are….Roman right?" She flashed her smile at him and out of her range of sight, Dalton just shook his head.

"Yes, I'm Roman and this is David." He motioned to his friend. "Is Mistress not joining us for breakfast this morning?" He asked the perky blonde, who reminded Roman of a young child more than a young woman. He did happen to notice that there was some sort of unspoken protective vibe between the man from last night, Dalton and Alyssa.

Alyssa shook her head no. "Mistress does not eat with us at all. Well that isn't always true, on rare occasions she will eat with us; but generally she eats in her area of the house. Once and a while, she will invite her sub to dine with her in her area, that's when you know you've done really well. Oh! A piece of advice, eat a good breakfast, because if you are in with Mistress training and it's lunchtime, you may not get lunch. I learned that one the hard way! Got too hungry once and I was in the middle of a session. I almost passed out! Mistress was not happy with me. She told me it was irresponsible of me to not take care of myself. So now, I make sure I have eaten a good meal and am well hydrated." She smiled and went back to eating.

"Thank you Alyssa that is a very helpful piece of advice." As soon as food was put down in front of Roman and David, they took her advice and started eating. They all ate silently until Dalton's cell rang. "Good morning Kara. Yes, alright. Which room? On our way." Dalton hung up the phone and looked at Alyssa.

"Kara would like to see you first this morning Alyssa." Dalton stood up and pushed his chair in. Alyssa got up away from the table and followed Dalton to the other side of the house.

"Which room Dalton?" She whispered as they walked. Knowing that she had done well last night and hoping that it would care through to Kara's mood this morning.

"Her bedroom," Dalton whispered back. "Now remember what I taught you, ok?" He hoped she had another successful interaction with Kara this morning. He was surprised that she hadn't requested one of the men this morning to start out with. However, maybe she wished to start with the familiar and work up to the new. "Ok. We're here Alyssa. Head down, silent and remember to kneel when you go in." He gave her the last instructions he could before opening the door. "Kara, Alyssa is here for you."

"Thank you Dalton. Enter Alyssa!" Kara said as she nodded to Dalton to leave. Alyssa's head was down, she had not said a single word and she had immediately kneeled once she reached her. All done very well, Kara was pleased. "You may stand now." Kara moved toward the chair nearest the door. "Sit here." She watched Alyssa move quickly towards the chair and sit down. Alyssa's eyes still looking at the floor. Kara walked behind the chair and caressed Alyssa's hair. "It has occurred to me, Alyssa that you have made a remarkable change recently. I've been very pleased by this. However, it does leave me to wonder what has brought about this change." Hand full of Alyssa's hair, she made a sharp yank, pulling the girl's head back towards her. Giving Kara a perfect view straight down her neck and to her cleavage, "You of course will be honest with me won't you Alyssa."

"Yes Mistress, I would never disrespect you by lying." Alyssa held her composure, despite the fact the hair tug had taken her by surprise and had hurt. Her pulse quickened and she was slightly concerned that Kara knew about her extra training sessions with Dalton. Oh she hoped not, she couldn't afford to be in anymore trouble!

"Very good; I have noticed that you have picked up some interesting habits. All of them good; but still habits I've only seen in one other person. Tell me Alyssa, has Dalton been helping you improve?" Kara could see the pulse in Alyssa's neck; she could tell that Alyssa was nervous. She observed Alyssa stop breathing for just a moment after she had asked about Dalton.

"Yes Mistress, Dalton has been helping me. I'm very sorry Mistress, please forgive me. I just wanted to be the very best sub for you I could be; and I knew I was disappointing you. Dalton saw me struggling and he offered to help. I know I should have come to you right away and asked permission; I deserve to be punished for that. Please don't be upset with Dalton. I will take all the punishment you think is needed, he was just trying to help." Alyssa was talking at such a lightning speed; Kara was just barely able to keep up with the rambling.

"Silence! Normally, I would be very upset that my sub sought out someone other than me to take care of training. As for punishment, I will consider what is appropriate for you not coming to me for permission first." Kara let go of Alyssa's hair and made her way in front of the chair. "However, I am not angry with Dalton; at least not very angry. He also should have come to me and asked if it were alright if he helped you. I do know he feels a certain bond with you and most likely felt it wouldn't do any harm. "She took Alyssa by the chin and forced the girl to look at her face. "I do not like my sub sneaking around in my home. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress, I will not do it again. I promise." Alyssa looked at Kara. Something didn't match in her Mistress. Her words said she was angry, but her eyes didn't say the same. She was confused by the difference in the body language, but stayed quiet.

"Oh I know it will not happen again. It will not happen again, because I plan to start supervising these extra training sessions. No more sneaking around. I will allow Dalton to continue the work he has been doing with you; but I will watch these sessions to ensure that your training is being kept consistent. Also, you will start doing 30 minute sessions with Dalton in the playroom. I will not supervise these sessions, as I now have two additional subs to work with. I expect to start seeing an improvement in your skills there. You may ask questions if you have any now." Kara was giving her a huge opportunity; she hoped it would not be lost on the young sub. She also considered this to be a huge opportunity for Dalton. Obviously, he had found a Dom side to himself; at least with Alyssa. If it gave him an outlet to work with her, Kara couldn't see taking that from him. She had always hoped that maybe he would want to pursue training as a Dom, but he hadn't shown any interest until now. Since he was no longer her sub; she couldn't punish him for not coming to her; however she certainly intended to make sure he knew of this new plan. If he had helped her progress this much on her social skills as a sub; like at the club last night, he could help her with the more physical side of being sub. He had always had excellent skills in the playroom; she hoped he would pass these on to Alyssa.

"Mistress, are you really going to let Dalton continue to help me?" Alyssa was so happy; it was almost taking every ounce of self-control not to jump out of the chair and hug her Mistress.

"Yes Alyssa that is what I said. Now! If I do not see the improvement that I am looking for, I will end the sessions with Dalton, and I will have to be much harder on you. I know you are very capable of doing this Alyssa! You have come a long way since you came into this house. You have also been here two years, and I would have expected you to have been further along. Do not disappoint me when I am giving you this opportunity. Do you understand?"

Alyssa bowed her head respectfully. "Yes Mistress, I understand completely and I will work very hard to get to where you feel I should be. Without your training Mistress, I would still be so lost. I am very grateful to you. Thank you Mistress!"

"You are dismissed. I will however suggest to Dalton that you have your first playroom session this afternoon. If you did not get a chance to finish your breakfast, I would suggest you do that. Please send Dalton in to see me." Kara watched as the girl quickly got up, head facing down and left the room. Kara shook her head. _Please let me not be making a huge mistake!_ The only time Kara had ever let one of her subs work with another person, was if Kara herself was training someone as a Dom. Even then the sessions were always supervised. Admittedly, she knew there was no chance of any safety issues between Dalton and Alyssa. She knew Dalton was incredibly careful in everything he did. Her attention re-focused as the door to the room opened and Dalton came in. Kara smiled.

"You wanted to see me Kara?" Dalton asked as he walked into the room.


End file.
